


Magic By Candlelight

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, and some magic, just some bamf!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Azazel makes a reappearance.





	Magic By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> For [monstersunderyourbed](http://www.monstersunderyourbed.tumblr.com) on Tumblr; there is no motivation like encouragement and praise.
> 
> (Sorry for the weird spacing- I can't get it any smaller for some reason.)

The candles around the edges of the room flicker, casting tall shadows on the walls, climbing up the stone and arching across the ceiling, their bodies smokey and fluid like a bottle being upturned and gravity working backwards and drawing the liquid toward the very center-point of the ceiling, the shadows reaching for it, but the light always dimming at the very last moment.

Magnus stands in the center of the room, arms outstretched, feet planted firmly shoulder-width apart, his body drawn sharp, taut like a bow string the second before the arrow is released, his gaze locked, eyes focused. Magic streams from his hands, pooling in the circle at his feet, red and sparking, dangerous-looking, sweeping across the stones and crackling, colliding and rising in waves only to fall back, wrapping around itself and spinning, turning until neither end nor beginning can be seen, the floor obscured, and then the room itself seems to shudder, and Magnus lifts his head.

  
His magic disappears, leaving the room lit only by candlelight, the pentagram now occupied by a sole figure.

  
Azazel leers. "You think you can contain me?"

  
Azazel raises his hands, but Magnus beats him to it, magic shooting from his palms and colliding with Azazel hard enough to knock him back onto his knees.

  
He looks up at Magnus, at the way the light frames him, at the sharp curve of his jaw, the hard line of his mouth, the way the light reflects in his golden-yellow eyes, and he sneers. "You're going to regret this."

  
Magnus looks at him, at his dark coat, at the way the shadows hang on his frame, his face, at the darkness of his eyes and the malice in his smile even as he kneels before him.

  
Magnus raises his hands, magic beginning to spark from his palms. "No," he says, his voice level and calm, sure, "I won't."

  
Magic spills from his hands like water, shooting toward Azazel in a stream of bright red sparks, hitting the very center of his chest, and he cries out, but Magnus does not stop. His magic rips through Azazel's flesh, tearing through skin and bone, and then Azazel is gone, the pentagram empty save for a little pile of dust.

  
Magnus lowers his hands, his magic fading, the room falling into silence, darkness seeping back in. He flicks his wrist and the lines of the pentagram disappear along with the last of the sand of Duduael, and he turns away, throwing the doors open and stepping through into the sunlight of the courtyard, waving his hand behind him to extinguish the candles and savoring the warmth of the light on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://www.downworldkings.tumblr.com).


End file.
